User talk:Tycio
Archives: 2011, January-August 2012 Body slam me. +Y 13:58, 14 December 2006 (UTC) =September= Top Tabs Honestly, I have no clue the last time those were updated. But it is interesting from your perspective. I might be willing to at least give the shows a chance on there. - Wagnike2 (talk) 01:54, September 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Harold *I'm not sure either of them should have a page. Maybe not enough information about them to make a page look good enough? I am making the Doctors page so any info you can find.. please add to it. Dean27 (talk) 17:00, September 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: NXT Template *Does this not cover what you mean NXT Template? Dean27 (talk) 19:10, September 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Team Name *Yes, I'd go with that! Dean27 (talk) 17:36, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :*Can you make a user page with a list of teams you've made (i.e) Kait-Man & Curti-Max etc etc... Just so we can keep an eye on them all and update them. Are Kait-Man still an active team, if not we need a disbanded date and to update the page. We can't just make these new pages and not keep them kinda up to date! I'd say make a list here for me New Tag Teams 2012..... Dean27 (talk) 17:52, September 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Teams *Yes, i can look on CAGEMATCH and find that out. As WWE seam to making Tag Teams for fun to make the tag division "good" again... just need to keep an eye on them all and updated when the info is about. Dean27 (talk) 18:00, September 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Image naming schemes *No it's images I have on my computer from yesterdays RAW which I have not uploaded yet! They will be on the page when I get round to it! Dean27 (talk) 18:31, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Mae Young's son *I'm not too sure if this page needs to be on here, seems a bit of a fantasy page! I'll see what Nic thinks of it. Dean27 (talk) 11:32, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Anime I think that it would be best for you to mention it in the Trivia section of their pages. Doesn't seem to need it's own thing. - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:18, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :* Correct and of course you can. - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:23, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :* I briefly unlocked The Undertaker if you want to do that edit real quickly. We tend to keep that page locked because it gets vandalized a lot. - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:49, October 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:TTT *I have made a list of all the tournaments we have on this site [[User:Dean27/Title Tournaments|'Tournaments']]. It shows the title and year...click the year for the tournaments brackets. There have been 3 Tag Team tournaments, 1996, 2002 & now 2012. Will leave it to you what you name these! Dean27 (talk) 10:10, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :*Also we have this Tournament template, i think we can get rid of this style and break the tournaments onto their own page with better links in this Template to them pages... Just need some good text on the pages as well. Dean27 (talk) 10:58, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :*WWE Tag Team Championship Tournament -----------------------